Chaos
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: Un caos, eso era lo que producía Rey dentro de aquel joven malvado y retraído. Un caos de emociones, ya no sabía si sólo quería convencerla de unirse a la oscuridad o si buscaba... algo más. Reylo fanfiction, dentro del mismo universo de SW. Advertencias: Smut, minific.
1. 01

_Un simple roce, no fue más que eso, sin embargo, se sintió como toda una carga eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo. Pudo notar como cada célula comenzaba a calentarse, todo su cuerpo se alteraba con solo mirar sus ojos. El deseo era enorme, en su cabeza no podía evitar imaginarle en sus brazos, sofocándose con sus caricias y materializando su ardiente pasión._

—Sígueme a mí, juntos podemos dominar la galaxia completa —le había dicho, sus ojos brillaban, la propuesta era mucho más que un mundano deseo de poder y control, era la búsqueda de estar con ella y decirle que dos almas que han vivido eternamente en el abandono y el miedo pueden aferrarse la una a la otra.

—Ben, por favor, abandona este mundano deseo de control, tienes conocimientos que yo no poseo, podríamos hacer mucho juntos —dijo ella, en un humilde deseo de que ese hombre, tan oscuro y solo pudiese cambiar—. Déjame ayudarte.

Escucharla era un deleite para él, la conexión que tenían era casi salvaje. Sencillamente no era casualidad que pudiesen sentirse tan cerca estando tan lejos.

Hace una semana que no se comunicaban, y eso estaba significando una inquietud enorme dentro de Rey, quien, había que decir las cosas tal cual eran, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a escuchar la voz de Kylo —o Ben, para ella— de vez en cuando. Se había encerrado en una habitación dentro de la guarida que poseía en ese momento La Resistencia, había convencido a los demás de que prefería dormir sola y nadie había querido oponerse. Ahí dentro se había colocado una camiseta para dormir, una bastante larga que simulaba un camisón, por debajo únicamente su ropa interior. Se acostó con algo de nostalgia en su pecho, esperando que él apareciera pronto. Sintió un calor intenso dentro de su pecho, casi demencial, lo que la obligó a incorporarse rápidamente y buscar una regadera, necesitaba sentir el agua fría bajar por su piel o enloquecería.

—Rey —escuchó de repente, él se encontraba en su habitación, no podía verla todavía, sólo sentía su presencia y su aroma con mucha fuerza.

—¿Ben? —dijo ella abriendo los ojos dentro de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua le caía encima, continuó mojando su cabello mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Rey —dijo, y finalmente pudo verla, miró absorto la forma en que caía el agua por su cuerpo desnudo, sonrojándose violentamente y mordiendo su labio inferior—. Creo que escogí un momento memorable —dijo, con algo de picardía inocente e inexperta, le era difícil no sacar ese lado suyo con ella.

—¡Ah! —gritó ella despacio, cortó el agua del grifo y salió de la regadera, tomando una toalla y secándose rápidamente—. Qué inoportuno, no me mires de esa forma —dijo ella, cubriéndose e intentando ocultar sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo.

Él volteó la mirada un poco, mirándola de reojo.

—Si quieres vístete y continuamos, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo —ella asintió y se acercó a la cama, tomando la camiseta y su ropa interior, se metió a la cama y se cubrió, su corazón saltaba desesperado.

—Ya puedes mirar —dijo, pasando una toalla por su cabello.

—Rey, ¿es que acaso extrañabas que apareciera? —preguntó él, indudablemente podía ver a través de ella.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —dijo ella, levantando el rostro, para ese momento él ya se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama.

—Sentí tu llamada, por eso aparecí —sonrió levemente y volvió a su rostro habitual, comenzó a analizar cada rasgo de aquel rostro tan fuerte, aquellos labios tan bien dibujados, penetrables y seguramente muy dulces.

—¿Llamada? —dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Únete a mí —dijo él acercando su mano al rostro de ella.

—No puedo, no así —musitó la chica agarrando la mano de Kylo antes de que pudiese llegar a su rostro, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar sus dedos, con la misma precisión que buscaba hacerlo con su rostro—. Quiero salvarte, no hundirme contigo en un deseo tan mundano como el poder absoluto.

—Sabes que quieres estar cerca de mí —sentenció Kylo tomando su mano para llevarla a la punta de sus labios, acariciándola con su labio inferior y observándola, ella temblaba notablemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella, sin soltarse.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En ti.

Rey sintió aquella descarga eléctrica alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Con la mano libre apretó un poco el cobertor que cubría sus piernas y bajó la mirada. Kylo, a su vez, posó sus dedos sobre su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, sin dejar ir la otra mano ni alejándola de sus labios. La muchacha lo miró intensamente, entendiendo que este contacto era bastante peligroso. ¿Por qué la estaba seduciendo, sólo para atraerla a su lado? No, ambos sabían que era más fuerte que un deseo de poder, él no deseaba solo el poder, él la deseaba a ella.

—¿En mí? —respondió ella con timidez y sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía.

—No puedo quitar tu aroma de mi cabeza, lo siento cada noche cuando intento conciliar el sueño. No puedo evitar recordar este contacto con tu piel, me quema por dentro y me vuelve loco —dijo él, y sin soltar su mano acercó su rostro hacia su cuello, donde se embriagó con el aroma de Rey, quien arqueó su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza el cobertor y la mano de Kylo.

Fue así, como la mano que Ren tenía libre, se apoderó de la cintura de la muchacha, apretándola contra sí mientras seguía absorbido por el aroma y paz que le brindaba la piel de Rey.

—Quiero —comenzó a decir muy cerca de su oído— probar de ti. Quiero saborear tu piel y tus labios, para ver si realmente son tan dulces como los he imaginado.

Ella emitió un pequeño sonido, el cual la hizo sonrojarse mucho más. Su pecho estaba totalmente agitado, sentía un pulso desenfrenado y un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, mucho más bajo su ombligo.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —dijo Kylo mirándola a los ojos, con su nariz tocando la nariz de ella, mirándola con ojos hambrientos. Las pupilas de ella estaban enormes.

—Ben —dijo ella quedándose con la boca abierta luego de hablar, mirando directamente sus rojos y respirando con notable dificultad.

Él posó primero su labio inferior sobre el inferior de ella, acariciando con la misma delicadeza que hizo con su mano anteriormente. Luego de ello, besó sus labios con calma, para luego apretar con fuerza y comenzar a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, quien cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Kylo, besando vorazmente a aquel muchacho, sin entender muy bien cómo manejar el caos que estaba dentro de ellos.

—Rey —dijo él y desapareció.


	2. 02

La conexión había finalizado, la muchacha apretó los ojos y con la yema de los dedos sobre sus labios y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró suavemente mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por sus tersas y sonrosadas mejillas.

Los sollozos de Rey fueron bastante agudos, sin embargo, se esforzó en no dejar que nadie la escuchara. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón completamente agitado. El sabor de Kylo —o Ben, como era para ella— continuaba dentro de su boca y saborearse era inevitable. Tan inexperta que no entendía lo que había sucedido, sólo que necesitaba sentir aquello nuevamente. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar se recostó en la cama, apretando con fuerza el cobertor. Aquellas palabras tan lascivas recorrían como una descarga eléctrica en su ser, sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban apretando su propio cuerpo, respirando con gran dificultad.

—Ben… —decía mientras recordaba los sucesos anteriores y construía otros dentro de su mente.

Kylo Ren había aparecido dentro de su habitación, con la cara ardiendo y los labios húmedos, con la mente absolutamente confusa. «¿Por qué la maldita conexión había terminado?» pensó el muchacho.

Se desnudó y metió en la regadera con agua helada, no evitaba recordar a la muchacha —disfrutaba hacerlo— y lamerse los labios, queriendo mantener ese sabor por siempre en su memoria. Jamás había hecho algo así antes, y por l ismo no entendía qué había en Rey que lo llevaba a realizar semejantes acciones. Sintió una molestia en su entrepierna que nunca había experimentado, y fue en ese preciso instante donde la pudo escuchar mientras lo llamaba.

—Ben —decía la muchacha mientras se retorcía en la cama—. Déjame salvarte, quédate conmigo.

—Rey —dijo Kylo observándola, desnudo como estaba, recientemente había cortado la regadera.

La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose a aquel muchacho desnudo. Comenzó a temblar completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, no podía con lo que estaba sucediendo. Cubrió su rostro y a su vez, él se acercó.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —dijo él.

—Estás desnudo.

—No entiendo completamente lo que provocas en mí, pero lo que creo es que no te molesta verme de esta manera —dijo Ren sentándose en la cama.

—¿Por qué querría…? —comenzó a decir ella mirándolo de frente, volteando un poco la mirada completamente sonrojada.

—Quiero probar de ti mucho más —dijo él tomando su rostro y quedando nuevamente de frente.

—Quiero salvarte y estar contigo de aquella forma, Ben —dijo ella observando sus labios ardientes y delgados.

—Únete a mí —dijo Ren con los labios entreabiertos acercándose a la boca de la chica de Jakku.

Sea como fuera, se besaron nuevamente, con más deseo que antes. Parecía irrelevante el hecho de su desnudez, sólo importaba el hambre y confusión dentro de sus cabezas. Kylo comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el torso de la muchacha por encima de la camiseta, con la intención de despojarla de la misma. Ella no se resistía, al separar sus bocas en busca de aire la muchacha le facilitó el trabajo.

«Parece una diosa» pensó Ren mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo ella cruzando los brazos buscando cubrir un poco su pecho.

—Por favor, no te cubras.

Rey abrió los brazos, dejándolos a los lados, dirigió su mirada hacia Ben y comenzó a analizar cada rasgo de su rostro, en especial la cicatriz que le había hecho, que tocó con delicadeza.

—Lo siento por esto, pero lo merecías.

—Yo también quisiera darte algo que mereces —dijo y se colocó sobre la chica, colando su rostro entre medio de su pecho.

Ella se estremeció mientras Ren parecía embriagarse con su aroma y sabor.

—Ben —dijo ella, mientras la sensación de sus labios en contacto con su piel desnuda parecía hacerla desfallecer.

«Es deliciosa» pensó Kylo, mientras comenzó a saborear el pecho de Rey. No era completamente prominente, ni muy pequeño; era un tamaño normal, preciso para lo que él quería, pensaba. Se sumergió dentro de su pecho, mientras la chica se retorcía y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—Olvida todo lo que nos rodea, por los menos ahora —dijo ella con dificultad.

—Sólo puedo pensar en cada rincón de ti —dijo él volviendo a su rostro para besar sus labios nuevamente—. Me estoy concentrando solamente en admirarte.

El chico comenzó a crear un camino de besos desde el pecho de Rey hasta abajo, encontrándose con aquellas pantaletas que seguían en su lugar, Ren comenzó a quitarla sin dejar de besar la piel de la muchacha, encontrándose con aquel lugar completamente desconocido y notablemente húmedo. «¿Esto es real?» pensó el muchacho mientras observaba aquella figura, tenía un aroma extraño pero atrayente.

—Claro que es real —dijo la muchacha mirando hacia abajo para buscar el rostro de Ben, que se encontraba de frente con su sexo.

Kylo, inquieto y en busca de algunas respuestas dentro de su mente, pasó la lengua por aquel lugar, haciendo que la muchacha se enroscara y emitiera un sublime sonido desde su boca.

—¡Ah! —él escuchó, lo que únicamente provocó más su deseo, separó las piernas de la muchacha y se introdujo de cabeza entre medio. Rey cubrió su boca temerosa de emitir ruidos demasiado fuertes. Kylo coló sus dedos en la boca de la muchacha y ella relamió aquellos dedos, con la mano libre que el muchacho tenía apretó el pecho de ella, martirizándola por todos los medios que halló.

El verdugo continuó su maniobra, sometido por su propio deseo reprimido, descubriendo lo que podía lograr con su cuerpo y sus manos. Rey parecía desfallecer, no entendía qué sucedía con ella, tenía un grito ahogado y la impresión de que no daba más. Un quejido agudo salió de su boca, sorprendiendo a Ren que se separó de su entrepierna con la cara completamente húmeda y ardiendo, su entrepierna palpitaba pidiéndole entrar como fuera posible en la muchacha que con el cuerpo completamente sonrosado y en llamas lo observaba respirando entre cortado.

Ren ingresó guiado por la naturaleza y por sus pensamientos del momento, se apresuró en besar los labios de la muchacha de Jakku antes de que ella gimiera con fuerza, vio una lágrima correr por su mejilla y la sintió abrazarse a él, después de un momento la incomodidad pasó a ser regocijo. Se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron a su límite, Ren emitió un sonido gutural y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en la muchacha. Minutos después, la conexión finalizó.

Kylo Ren se encontraba en la cama, observó su cuerpo lleno de las marcas que la muchacha le había propiciado. Suspiró y gruñó con fuerza, sólo deseaba que aquello se repitiera, pero ya no se sentía satisfecho de que fuese únicamente a través de la fuerza. La deseaba tener frente a frente.


	3. 03

_El poder de la fuerza que une dos almas abandonadas que buscan su lugar en la historia. Dos almas que han encontrado una respuesta con el simple roce de sus pieles, con el simple brillo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no decirle que la ama? Porque acabaría con lo que él cree que es su destino. Porque la estaría condenando a seguirlo, y aunque lo deseara, ella jamás aceptaría. ¿Por qué no decirle que lo ama? Porque desea salvarlo, y él no aceptaría ser salvado. ¿O sí?_

...

Desde el momento en que la conexión terminó y Rey asumió que todo eso no podría repetirse, porque significaba caer ante Kylo Ren, la muchacha de Jakku solía sollozar cuando se encontraba sola. No sabía a quién recurrir, ya que la única persona a la que podría decirle todo lo sucedido seguramente la juzgaría completamente, y esa persona era Finn. Decidió dejarlo ser, cuidar se Rose, que en ese momento requería mucha más atención, apenas se había recuperado. Recurrir a la General Organa tampoco parecía una opción que Rey fuera a utilizar, ya que prefería confesarle todo esto a ella cuando estuviese segura de que podía traer un resultado benéfico para La Resistencia.

—Rey, ¿sucede algo? —dijo un muchacho, varios años mayor que la muchacha, Dameron, Poe Dameron.

—¿Poe? —dijo ella elevando la mirada—. No es nada importante, creo —dudó ella misma observando hacia las estrellas.

—¿Estás molesta por algo, o solamente preocupada? No suelo escuchar los problemas de otros, o quizás sí —rió bajito y se rascó la nuca—. ¿Es Finn lo que te preocupa?

—Claro que no —dijo ella mirando al piloto con una sonrisa—. Finn ha logrado mucho en este tiempo, a pesar de todo lo mal que estuvo. Sin embargo, mi problema no está relacionado con él, ni tampoco con Rose, si eso es lo que crees.

—Bueno, destrozaste mi teoría, pero ahora me siento más preocupado al no saber qué puede tenerte de esa forma. Tal vez descubrir tus poderes o no saber lo que habrá sucedido con Luke —dijo y suspiró apesadumbrado—. Si deseas abrirte con alguien, búscame.

Ella sonrió y el piloto caminó hacia otra habitación.

«Decirle a alguien sería peligroso» pensó la muchacha y se puso de pie, se quedó observando la ventana, estaban sobrevolando varios planetas y todavía no lograban decidir cuál era mejor para quedarse y reconstruir una base decente. Al observar el espacio infinito no pudo evitar pensar en ese muchacho, que parecía tan honesto y entregado estando con ella. Su corazón se oprimió y pudo sentir energía atrás de sí.

—¿Has vuelto?

—Nunca me iría de ser por mí —dijo él, era mucho más directo que antes—. Me ha sido realmente difícil sacar tu rostro de mi memoria. Quiero que vengas conmigo —dijo Ren muy cerca de su oído.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo ella y se volteó, quedando de frente con _su_ Ben.

—Quiero verte, pero no así —dijo acercando su rostro mucho más, hablando casi dentro de su boca.

—No juegues conmigo, Ben —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—No estoy jugando.

El muchacho de ojos tristes besó a Rey con intensidad, abrazándose a ella con vehemencia.

La conexión finalizó, Rey pasó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, con el rostro ardiendo y sonrosado. Caminó hacia su habitación y cerró por dentro, lanzándose a la cama inquieta. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? «No estoy jugando» escuchó dentro de su cabeza, y esas palabras producían que su piel se erizara completamente. Algo era evidente, pero ninguno de los dos lo había pronunciado… Era amor.

...

—¿Por qué pierdo todas mis defensas con ella? —dijo Kylo Ren sentado en su habitación, observando su reflejo en un espejo que colgaba en la pared—. ¿Por qué? —gritó golpeando el espejo, trisándolo y lastimando su mano.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —esa voz no podía ser de otra persona.

—¿Ah? Rey… —dijo y se quitó el guante, sus nudillos se veían bastante lastimados.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? No debes lastimarte de una forma tan estúpida, Ben —dijo ella tomando su mano para ver qué tan mal había quedado—. Debes mojar esto, voy por agua —dijo poniéndose de pie, seguramente buscaría algo desde _su_ nave.

—¡Espera! —dijo él tomando su brazo—. Quédate aquí.

Ella se sentó nuevamente, quedando de frente con el muchacho.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede? —dijo ella, inconscientemente besó los nudillos de Ren, él se sonrojó, se quitó el guante con los dientes de la mano que tenía libre —y sana— y la colocó en el rostro de la muchacha de Jakku.

—No quisiera que te alejaras nunca más —dijo él, luego de eso apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rey, ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Ben, ¿tú me amas? —dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, que estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en su regazo.

No sabía por qué le había nacido preguntarlo, pero era demasiada la curiosidad y la necesidad de escucharlo de su boca.

—Claro que te amo —dijo él, continuaba con los ojos cerrados—. Tanto que no sé si puedo seguir adelante con esto. Quiero que formemos el equilibrio de la fuerza, quiero que estés conmigo.

—Ben… —dijo Rey con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose al muchacho sin dar respuesta.


	4. 04

_Amor, ¿qué era realmente el amor?  
¿Había alguna vez sabido lo que era amar?  
Evidentemente no, pero parecía que con él era diferente.  
Y él, ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba diciendo?  
Oh no, ¿es que acaso ambos estaban encontrándose juntos?_

—Rey, ¿qué ocurre? Te has quedado callada —dijo el chico con el rostro apoyado en el seno de la muchacha de Jakku, embriagándose con su aroma y calidez.

—Hay algo que quisiera más que nada —dijo ella con las mejillas humedecidas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ben levantándose y observando el rostro sonrosado de Rey.

—Estar con la persona que amo —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida y acercándose a su rostro.

El poder de la fuerza era tan intenso entre ambos, que lograban sentir la suavidad y lo húmedos que se encontraban los labios del otro. Kylo Ren fue muy asertivo en el beso, intentando descubrir con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de Rey, quien respiraba con dificultad y se aferraba a la piel de _su_ Ben.

—No sé si me queda tanta energía para mantener la conexión —dijo Rey mientras Kylo comenzaba a besar su pecho.

El chico levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que nos veamos, pero _de verdad_.

—¿Estás loco? No podría irme de aquí sin una razón convincente, ni ir a donde tú te encuentras, es peligroso, ¿no crees? —dijo ella mientras Kylo seguía intentando besar su cuello y más abajo.

—Buscaré un lugar, que no sea ni tu ubicación con tu odiosa Resistencia ni mis cuarteles de la Primera Orden, y ahí nos encontraremos. El planeta más simplón y vacío que exista, donde ni siquiera haya pensado en ir a meterme —dijo el chico en el oído de la muchacha, provocando que se erizara un poco su piel.

—Es un trato, Ben —dijo ella.

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales Kylo Ren se enfocó únicamente en buscar un lugar donde pudiese estar solo con la muchacha de Jakku, a su alrededor podía estar desintegrándose el universo y él continuaba ensimismado en lo que le preocupaba realmente, estar de frente, sin uso de la fuerza con ella. Probablemente se volvería loco, quería solicitar a Hux o a alguno de sus soldados que hiciera la búsqueda, pero eso podría traerle sospechas y arruinar por completo sus planes.

—¡Maldición! —bufó repentinamente, buscando respuesta a su predicamento.

Y fue casi como una aparición repentina, pero un nombre vino a su mente, buscó en los registros y ahí estaba. Un planeta donde su abuelo había tenido un templo personal, se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel planeta ya no estaba regido por nadie, era su oportunidad. Ahora, ¿cómo ir allá sin una razón? Sólo debía mentir lo suficientemente bien, y avisarle a ella.

—¿Dónde es, entonces? —dijo Rey cuando sintió la voz del muchacho en su cabeza.

—Consigue una nave y te enviaré las coordenadas de esta misma forma, sólo avísame cuando ya estés a punto de salir.

—Espero que no estés intentando engañarme —dijo ella con seriedad, pero tranquila consigo misma y con él.

—No seas tonta, chatarrera —bufó el muchacho y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué te avergüenza? —dijo ella sonriendo.

—No me leas.

—Muy tarde.

Rey necesitaba una nave, y había únicamente una persona a la cual podía pedírsela sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones, así que manteniendo la calma se movió dentro de la gran nave de la resistencia y buscó al sujeto en cuestión.

—Dameron, ¿estás ocupado? —dijo la chica quedando frente al piloto, que se encontraba haciendo ejercicios.

—Ahora no, ¿qué sucede Rey?, ¿quieres hablar de tus problemas? —rió bajito el mayor, colocándose la chaqueta y acercándose a la muchacha para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Necesito una nave, pequeña y que no haga mucha falta.

—¿Irás a algún lado? —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

—Es una misión secreta, que nadie puede saber. Prometo volver pronto, y si por algún motivo existiera algún problema pediré la ayuda de ustedes —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Volverás a Jakku?

—Claro que no.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que no me quieres contar?

—Sí.

—Entonces adelante, acompáñame.

Rey ya se encontraba dentro de la nave que Poe había conseguido para ella, él le hizo prometer que no se metería en problemas y que regresaría pronto. Ella le juró que así sería. Le agradeció con dulzura y entró, preparando todo para lo que le esperaba.

—¿Ya estás dentro?

—Así es.

—Perfecto, te envío todo.

El viaje no fue tan exhaustivo ni largo como hubiese pensado, y a la hora de aterrizar pudo vislumbrar una nave muy cerca, la que evidentemente era de Ben. Se puso de pie, tomando algunas cosas y abriendo las puertas de la nave. Fue ahí que lo vio, absorto de que realmente estuviese ahí y no fuese una ilusión dentro de sus sueños o simple efecto de la fuerza que los unía. Ella se acercó, ambos estaban realmente cerca, sentir la respiración del otro en una cercanía real era completamente diferente.

—Tu aroma ahora es mucho más fuerte y embriagador que antes —dijo Kylo aferrándose a Rey, ubicando su rostro en su cuello y sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Ben, estamos en medio de la nada, ¿qué quieres hacer? —dijo ella arqueando su cuerpo con las descargas provocadas por el tacto del muchacho.

—Acompáñame, ya sé donde podemos ir.

El hombre tendió su mano, finalmente podía tomarla de forma real y tangible. Ella tembló, tomó su mano y él comenzó a caminar rápido, alejándose de las naves en las que habían llegado, acercándose a una construcción de piedra, donde Kylo pidió a Rey que ingresaran juntos. Realmente el lugar era muy simple, solamente tenía una litera pequeña y algunos muebles pequeños, además de que la entrada era una cortina muy gruesa y difícil de abrir. Rey miró absorta aquel lugar donde solo entraba la luz del sol, observó cada detalle y sonrió, era bastante adorable la elección del "líder supremo".

—¿Qué sucede, Rey? —preguntó él, acercándose por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha y acercando su rostro hacia su cuello, para sentir su aroma.

—Creo que es fue una gran elección —rió bajito y mordió su labio inferior arqueando un poco su cuerpo ante el contacto con el muchacho.

—Quiero probarte de verdad, ahora mismo —dijo él, pasando sus labios por la piel de la chica.

—¿Quieres intentar lo que hicimos a través de la conexión de la fuerza? —dijo ella volteándose y quedando de frente.

—Y mucho más.

Los ojos oscuros de Ben se posaron en la temblorosa mirada de Rey, quien sonrío levemente y mordió su labio inferior, seguido a ello fue él quien dio una leve mordida en el labio de la muchacha de Jakku, comenzando a besar sus labios como si fuera la primera vez. Es que, en cierto sentido lo era, esto era completamente real, no era una conexión como antes.

Kylo comenzó a soltar las amarras de la ropa de Rey, dejando a la vista su pecho, ella se sonrojó, pero no se negó a los movimientos intrépidos de aquellas manos. El chico por su parte comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, dejando primeramente a la vista sus pectorales y bajando su pantalón, quedando en ropa interior, verlo de aquella forma tan cerca era muy intenso para la muchacha.

—Veo que eres mucho más hermosa de lo que había visto —dijo él sentándose en la cama que poseía aquel refugio—Ven, acompáñame.

La muchacha, casi por inercia se sentó en las piernas de Ren, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras él se afirmó de su trasero para atraerla y moverla sobre su cuerpo, aun ambos en ropa interior. La boca de Kylo bajó por cuello y pecho de Rey, sin dejar de presionarla contra él, haciéndola sentir su ya despierto sexo, que palpitaba intensamente. Pasado un rato de caricias y sabores, el chico le arrebató la ropa interior a la bella muchacha de ojos avellana y dejó al descubierto su erección. Rey extendió sus piernas para darle el pase a _su Ben_ , quien ingresó completamente, tomando a la chica del trasero nuevamente para poder afirmarse y entrar sin problemas. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando a Rey sobre si, en donde ella se movió aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho, tomando un poco de control de la situación. Pasados algunos minutos, Kylo se movió sin salir de dentro de Rey, quedando arriba y abrazándose a la muchacha mientras la embestía.

—Ben —dijo Rey muy cerca de su oído.

—No permitiré que te alejes de mí, no importa cómo termine todo esto.


	5. 05

_¿Qué hacer cuando los planes cambian de repente? Te esfuerzas en concretar algo, pero wow, llega alguien y todo se modifica. Y no sólo tiende a modificarse, sino que te muestra que el plan nunca fue tan convincente, que estas ideas nuevas son las que importan.  
Que **ella** es lo que importa._

Rey continuaba durmiendo en el refugio que había encontrado Ben, estiró su mano suavemente pero no encontró el cuerpo del muchacho. Esto la hizo despertar de golpe, encontrándose sola en la habitación. En un principio sintió temor al pensar que la esencia oscura de Kylo Ren seguía viva dentro de Ben y que la había utilizado. Su angustia fue breve, ya que al salir de la guarida lo encontró ahí, sentado observando el alba.

—Ben… —musitó la muchacha acercándose, se había colocado una parte de su ropa para no salir completamente desnuda.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

No esperaba esa pregunta, así que sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

—Muy bien.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, termina de vestirte y vámonos.

—¿Iremos en la nave? —preguntó ella, extrañada de aquella proposición.

—No —dijo él estoico—. Sólo vístete, yo te esperaré aquí.

La muchacha de Jakku se dirigió al interior del refugio, buscó el resto de su ropa para colocársela mientras pensaba en lo que Ben estaba planeando. Si bien había ido mucho más allá, incluso más allá de la conexión de la fuerza, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta respecto a los planes de Kylo Ren.

Rey salió de la guarida ya arreglada, ahí la esperaba Ren, vestido con un traje igualmente negro, pero muy diferente a todos los escudos que solía llevar. Esto asombró a la muchacha y le dio algo más de confianza, no iba vestido para pelear. Entonces, ¿para qué?

—¿Vamos?  
Ella asintió.

El caballero de Ren y actual líder supremo comenzó a caminar por un sendero que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar que había escogido para reunirse, Rey lo seguía a paso lento, parecía que ni él ni ella tenían prisa en llegar a aquel lugar misterioso que Kylo había escogido para mostrarle.

El sendero era sumamente extenso y terminaba en una laguna muy bella, la cual dejó absorta a Rey, el mayor la observó e intento dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó su mano y le pidió que se acercaran a la laguna.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿No podías hacerlo en el refugio?

—No. No podía.

La muchacha de Jakku se sentó en la orilla del lago con Ben, él volvió a tomar su mano, acariciando sus dedos con los suyos, sin guantes. Rey esperó que comenzara a hablar, su corazón golpeaba con mucha fuerza, esperando alguna propuesta, una invitación, que volviera a decirle que conquistaran la galaxia juntos, lo que sea.

—¿Quieres entrar al lago conmigo? —preguntó Kylo Ren y comenzó a despojarse de la ropa.

Lo había visto desnudo la noche anterior y parecía absurdo que verlo desnudarse le provocara esa vergüenza y le ruborizara a tal nivel como lo había hecho en ese momento, incluso llevó la mirada hacia el lado esperando que entrara al agua.

—¿Me tienes vergüenza? —preguntó riéndose, esa sonrisa era adorable, probablemente nadie aparte de Rey la había visto alguna vez. Ese era el auténtico Ben, el que la muchacha de Jakku pretendía salvar.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo ella rápidamente cubriendo su rostro, con una ternura infantil bastante notoria.

—Entra conmigo —dijo él ya dentro del agua.

Ella esperó que se volteara o algo, pero Ren no lo haría.

—¿Y? —dijo él.

—Me estás mirando —dijo ella.

—Y no dejaré de hacerlo —Kylo rió y la tomó de la mano, dejándola con la ropa completamente mojada.

—¡Eres un…! —dijo ella empujándolo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Te demoraste mucho, chatarrera —dijo él y besó su frente con dulzura—. Ahora quítate esa ropa y déjala afuera para que se seque.

Rey se desnudó e ingresó de cuerpo completo en el lago mientras Ben hacía lo mismo. Él se aferró a la muchacha y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera color avellana, buscando las palabras dentro de su boca para decirle lo que estaba pensando, lo cual era realmente difícil en ese momento.

Ambos se besaron y sus manos se apoderaron del otro, deleitándose con la temperatura ideal que poseía aquel lago. Rey posó su nariz en la del muchacho, observándolo directamente a los ojos con una paz inmensa.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? Estás bloqueando tus pensamientos y no puedo leerte bien.

—Quiero abandonar esta pelea sin sentido.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo ella con las manos sujetando su rostro.

—Que ya no mereces sufrir en mis manos, yo no puedo continuar peleando contigo si no es eso lo que necesito. Ya no veo mi objetivo con tanta claridad como al comienzo. Lo que necesito ahora eres tú —dijo Kylo Ren buscando los labios de Rey, quien recibió el beso al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ben… —dijo Rey acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Es que piensas finalmente dejar que te salve?

—Vámonos juntos. Sin dominio de nada, sin esta guerra sin sentido. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero no lo usaremos para tomar el control de nada ni nadie.

La decisión en sus palabras era tan impresionante que la muchacha de Jakku no podía hacer nada más que llorar. ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa?


	6. 06

_¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a entregar para cumplir un sueño y hacer lo que queremos? Eso es lo que se cuestionaba mientras pensaba en aquella propuesta de abandonar a su gente, el todo. Y no, no podía siquiera imaginar hacer algo así. Pero ¿Cómo decirlo?_

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que podría aceptar algo tan arriesgado, Ben? —dijo la muchacha de Jakku, con los labios temblorosos y el pecho completamente oprimido—. No es tan sencillo, no lo haría sin decírselos primero. Eso puede herir mucho a tu madre —continuó, fijándose en cómo los ojos oscuros del muchacho se cristalizaban.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó el actual líder supremo pasando dulcemente su mano por el cabello húmedo de Rey.

—Claro que sí, Ben, deseo mucho estar contigo. Es por eso que he llegado hasta acá, no estoy jugando —aseveró la muchacha apoyando su frente en el mentón de Ren, respirando con fuerza, esperando una respuesta inquisidora de su parte.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? —dijo él, cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de poner atención en lo fuerte de su respiración.

—Volver, hablarlo con la general Organa y con las personas que sé que me extrañarían si yo me fuera… Y, de todas formas, te pregunto, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían todos si tu huyeras? —inquirió Rey, levantando la vista hacia el rostro de Ben.

—Poco me importa el destino que pueda tener la Primera Orden si yo desaparezco, probablemente Hux o Phasma busquen reemplazarme, de todas formas, ¿crees que importa realmente? —dijo Kylo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Piensas dejar en manos de ellos el destino de la galaxia? No eres tan estúpido, eso lo tengo completamente claro —dijo Rey suspirando pesado—. De todas formas, yo aceptaría, pero no confío en los que te puedan reemplazar.

—Muy poco me importa eso teniéndote a mi lado, sólo será un receso para enseñarte lo que debes saber y conocernos mucho mejor —al decir esto último parecía que cada célula del cuerpo de Rey se volvería loca.

—Eres un idiota —rió—, pero ya no te considero un monstruo —al decir esto besó con dulzura los labios del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos tristes.

—Y tú sólo una chatarrera con suerte —bufó él y retomó el beso, sonriendo y acariciando su cabello mojado.

—Volveré a la base y resolveré esto, luego de eso podemos irnos donde quieras —dijo ella con mayor seguridad que hace algunos minutos, viendo como los ojos oscuros del muchacho la atrapaban completamente.

—Haz lo que creas mejor, después te buscaré.

—¿Cómo?

—Sabes muy bien la forma en que puedo hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le había comunicado a Poe Dameron cuándo ni a qué hora regresaría a la base de la Resistencia, motivo por el cual regresar se tornó todo un desafío. Logró sentir el llamado desde la base hacia su nave, inquietándose pensando que podría ser otra persona, o la misma Leia.

—Rey, ¿eres tú? Soy yo, Poe, confírmame que vienes sola y a salvo —dijo la voz del piloto favorito de la galaxia, serenando mucho más a la muchacha de Jakku.

—Soy yo, Dameron, déjame ingresar por favor.

Rey se encontraba ya dentro de la base de la Resistencia, conversando con el piloto.

—¿Nadie preguntó por mí? Ni siquiera sé cuánto estuve fuera, debo confesar —dijo Rey mientras peinaba su cabello y arreglaba su ropa.

—Todo está en orden, aunque es difícil engañar a la general Organa, de todas formas, sería bueno que conversaras con ella muy pronto —le respondió Dameron esbozando una sonrisa—. Ahora, iré a ver cómo sigue todo por allá.

Rey suspiró, marcharse resultaba bastante complicado, ¿qué le diría a Finn al momento de partir? Seguramente él se molestaría, aunque en ese momento no parecía completamente importante aquello. La primera persona con la que tenía que conversarlo era Leia.

La muchacha de cabello avellana se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos de la base, buscando la habitación de la General Organa. A su vez, intentaba formular las palabras que diría a la hora de concretar su deseo, marcharse con Ben para ayudar a salvarlo, aprender de él las artes de los jedis y como él había dicho… conocerse mejor.

—¿Rey? —dijo Organa a la hora de salir de su habitación y ver a la muchacha a punto de tocar la puerta—. No te vi en muchas horas por aquí, ¿acaso fuiste a entrenar a otro lugar en alguna nave?

Realmente era perspicaz.

—¿Cómo ha descubierto que salí? —preguntó la muchacha de Jakku algo inquieta.

—¿Quieres pasar? Lo que me tienes que decir seguramente es algo que nadie más debe saber dentro de esta nave.

La muchacha ingresó a los aposentos de Leia, sentándose en la litera, al lado de la hermosa mujer de ya mediana edad.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu partida? —preguntó Organa, provocando la exaltación de Rey, quien en ese momento logró comprender muchas cosas sobre el poder de los jedi y sobre la genética también.

—Mi misión es entrenar para poder ser útil para la resistencia, y es por ello por lo que tendré que ausentarme un tiempo, general —musitó la muchacha buscando entregar la menor información posible respecto a sus sentimientos y anhelos.

—¿Mi hijo quiere entrenarte? —dijo Leia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Has asumido la misión de salvar a Ben, y al mismo tiempo desarrollaste un sentimiento y una conexión maravillosa con él. Claro, ahora que Luke no está con nosotros, así, como lo estamos tú y yo, no será él quien te enseñe lo que mereces saber. Sé que mi hijo podrá hacerlo y, con ello, volver con nosotros —aseveró Organa.

Rey quedó petrificada, ni ella podría haberlo dicho todo con aquella prolijidad y dulzura.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —respondió finalmente, luego de unos minutos de titubeo.

—Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de ocultar, Dameron es un libro abierto, sus ojos siempre están diciendo la verdad. Ni él supo los motivos de tu breve viaje, pero yo vi en sus ojos que te había ayudado a salir de aquí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—¿Tiene algo en contra de la decisión que he tomado, general? —preguntó finalmente Rey, buscando una respuesta contundente para poder marcharse sin sentirse culpable.

—Aquí te estaremos esperando.

Kylo Ren ingresó dentro de sus aposentos y comenzó a observar algunas cosas, tras de sí se encontraba Hux, intentando comprender los motivos por la ansiedad del Líder Supremo, y a su vez, los motivos de su ausencia.

—Hux, quisiera pedirte un inmenso favor —dijo Ren volteándose para mirar al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, señor? —dijo el hombre un poco cabreado, después de todo, él le desagrada un montón.

—Dile a Phasma que venga para acá inmediatamente.

El estirado muchacho pelirrojo caminó por el pasillo rápidamente en busca de la mujer a la que el Líder Supremo había requerido. Kylo Ren sonrió, era momento de dejar todo en manos de Phasma por un tiempo, mientras conseguía olvidarse un poco de todo, y abandonarlo todo por su verdadero anhelo.

—¿Me llamó, Líder Supremo? —dijo Phasma en el umbral de la puerta de los aposentos de Kylo Ren, esperando ansiosa lo que tenía que decir.

—Quiero pedirte un gran favor —comenzó a decir el muchacho de ojos oscuros—. Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo mientras no estoy, ¿está bien?

—¿Dónde va a ir, señor? —dijo la capitana favorita de La Primera Orden.

—A completar mi entrenamiento y buscar un aprendiz —dijo Kylo Ren con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro—. Prometo que no será por mucho, deseo que controles al idiota de Hux en mi ausencia y mantengan un ambiente hostil con La Resistencia, pero no demasiado, no quisiera concretar su aniquilación sin mi presencia, según comprenderás —Ren rió con sorna, la capitana esbozó una sonrisa.

—Comprendo perfectamente, señor Kylo Ren —dijo finalmente ella.

—Sería todo, puedes retirarte. Que nadie me interrumpa, necesito un momento a solas antes de marcharme.

Ella accedió, se retiró y las puertas se cerraron.

«Está todo listo» pensó el Líder Supremo y comenzó a pensar en la muchacha de Jakku, para, de aquella forma llamarla y preguntarle si estaba lista para marcharse.

—¿Ben? —musitó ella cuando lo sintió finalmente.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó el muchacho, quien se encontraba semidesnudo preparándose para dormir.

—Mañana a primera hora lo estaré —dijo Rey, quien debía aun despedirse de los demás, y más importante, de Finn.

—¿Ya hablaste con mi madre?

—Así es.

—¿Te falta tu tonta tripulación, no es así? —dijo Ren mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No los llames así —gruñó un poco Rey.

—Como quieras —bufó Ben Solo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Avísame cuando estés lista.

—Te informaré inmediatamente, Ben.


	7. 07 (FINAL)

_Desearía que fueras capaz de mostrarme un camino lejos de lo que alguna vez consideré correcto. Hoy he cambiado, pero no esencialmente, mi objetivo se ha convertido en conocerme y amarme tanto como deseo amarte a ti. Desearía ir más allá de toda la galaxia, buscando lo que mi abuelo no obtuvo… La paz y la felicidad en la lucha._

La muchacha de Jakku caminaba por los pasillos de la base de la Resistencia, en busca de su querido amigo Finn, quien estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas con la mirada hacia la infinidad, intentando comprender todos aquellos últimos sucesos que estaban ocurriendo.

—Finn —habló ella, esperando que el muchacho de tez oscura se volteara para verla por última vez.

—Rey —musitó el muchacho, volteándose y mirándola con una sonrisa atontada y algo triste—. ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado? ¿Es cierto que te vas a marchar?

—Así es, iré a terminar mi entrenamiento y… Cumplir lo que está preparado para mí —dijo ella, mientras sentía que su corazón se oprimía.

—¿Crees que es lo correcto? —preguntó intrigado.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, realmente lo hacía decidido.

—¿Puedo saber la verdadera razón de que te marches? —preguntó el muchacho tragando saliva para contener aquellas lágrimas que buscaban huir de sus orbes.

—Tal vez al decírtelo te enojes conmigo, así que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —aseveró la muchacha frunciendo el ceño duramente.

—¿Aún crees que lo vas a hacer cambiar? —inquirió él, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener su enojo.

—No busco cambiarlo, ese ya no es mi objetivo —bufó ella sintiéndose bastante molesta con los comentarios de su amigo.

—Espero que no te termines arrepintiendo, Rey de Jakku.

Finn se retiró de la habitación poco convencido de las palabras de su amiga. Mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo chocó con el piloto favorito de La Resistencia, éste último se perdió en sus ojos y comenzó a cuestionarse cuáles eran las razones de aquella mirada tan enrabiada. El joven de tez oscura se apresuró por el pasillo y evitó dar explicaciones a Dameron, quien caminó haciendo el camino contrario al que estaba siguiendo Finn, encontrándose a Rey de Jakku, observando hacia el infinito en la misma ventana donde el ex stormtrooper hacía minutos antes.

—Rey, ¿qué ha sucedido con mi querido amigo Finn? —preguntó preocupado el piloto, mostrando una faceta tan dulce que era casi hermanable.

—No quiere que me vaya, pero ya lo he decidido —sonrió ella, volteándose para poder observar los ojos del piloto mientras hablaban.

—Creo que teme perder a una gran amiga, si bien tiene a Rose, y me tiene y siempre me tendrá a mí, tú fuiste la primera para él —dijo Dameron mirando hacia la ventana al lado de la muchacha de Jakku.

—Debe entender que aún sin mí tiene mucho que hacer aquí con ustedes.

—Tú ya elegiste, entrenarás y estarás cumpliendo la misión que has tomado, cuando vuelvas todo será diferente por aquí —aseveró Poe Dameron casi adivinando lo que podía suceder.

—Gracias por entenderlo —dijo Rey dando una palmada en el hombro del piloto de cabello oscuro y tez morena.

—Yo me encargo de Finn, no te preocupes por eso —concluyó Dameron y salió nuevamente hacia el pasillo muy entusiasmado.

Rey de Jakku se encontraba terminando de guardar sus últimas pertenencias, ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Dameron con respecto a la nave que utilizaría para marcharse, la cual sería la misma que había usado en su viaje anterior. Para ese momento, lo único que faltaba era avisarle a Ben que estaba lista para marcharse.

—¿Cómo te fue despidiéndote del traidor? —dijo una voz con sorna, la cual Rey escuchó y bufó, pensando en lo impaciente que era ese muchacho.

—No lo llames así, Ben —dijo ella llevando su mirada hacia la figura que había aparecido dentro de la habitación.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Kylo Ren abrazando a la muchacha por atrás.

—No quedó conforme, aunque Dameron prometió que hablaría con él, quizás lo haga entender razones —dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir los brazos del muchacho a su alrededor.

—¿Ese piloto al que mi madre tanto ama? —la voz del muchacho de ojos tristes se quebró completamente al pronunciar estas palabras.

Rey tembló al sentir el pecho de Ben remecerse, se volteó para encontrarse con aquellos ojos totalmente cristalizados; se aferró al muchacho con firmeza, intentando contenerlo lo mejor posible.

—Si algún día decides hablar con ella, podrás hacerlo. Sé que podremos resolverlo —dijo ella aferrándose mucho más.

—Llámame cuando estés subiendo a la nave, ¿está bien? —dijo Kylo Ren besando la frente de la muchacha de cabello castaño y desapareciendo al instante.

Rey salió al pasillo en busca de Dameron, encontrándolo justamente caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado tan rápido —dijo él esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Tengo tu nave, ¿ya tienes todo?

—Así es —dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Habiendo llegado ya al lugar en donde se encontraban estacionadas las naves del refugio de La Resistencia, Poe Dameron buscó la nave y le pidió a Rey que lo esperara un momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigada levantando una de sus cejas.

—Hay algo que debes hacer antes de irte —dijo Dameron riendo un poco.

Desde atrás apareció la figura de Finn, esbozando una grata sonrisa; se acercó bastante animado hacia la muchacha, muy distinto a como lo había visto horas atrás.

—Disculpa por lo de hace un rato. Estaba siendo egoísta, y eso no me permitió entender que tú ya elegiste un destino en esta galaxia tan grande —dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba.

—Está bien, amigo mío. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora —le dijo ella correspondiendo alegremente a su abrazo.

Concluida la despedida de ambos, Rey ingresó a la nave e intentó comunicarse con Ben sin poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella algo inquieta.

—Mamá… —Leia Organa se encontraba en sus aposentos dormitando cuando escuchó aquella voz conocida que hace tanto tiempo había dejado de oír.

—Ben… —respondió cuando vio la figura del muchacho de ojos tristes sentado a los pies de su litera, ella se incorporó inmediatamente.

—Disculpa por venir así, pero no quería marcharme sin verte una última vez —dijo Ben tragando saliva para evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

—¿Te llevas a Rey, no es así?

Él asintió.

—No defenderé las cosas que hiciste, sin embargo, quisiera que no jugaras con esa chica, es muy importante para todos nosotros.

—No jugaré con ella, eso tenlo por seguro —aseveró el muchacho observando fijamente los ojos de su madre.

—Ella ya debe estar en la nave, si no le respondes creerá que le has mentido.

Tenía razón. Besó la frente de Leia Organa y detuvo la conexión al instante. Llevó sus pensamientos a Rey para darle finalmente las coordenadas de su lugar de encuentro. Luego de eso, él también marchó.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder? Parecía que la conexión estaba ocupada —dijo la muchacha de Jakku cuando finalmente se habían encontrado.

—Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —dijo él tomando su mano.

Ambos caminaron en aquel planeta donde habían decidido abandonarlo todo, conversando respecto a lo que les depararía el futuro. El entrenamiento, el tiempo que pasaría, cómo quedaría aquella guerra maldita. Todo eso tenía respuestas que no serían dadas si no cuando fuera preciso.


	8. AVISO

p style="text-align: left;"strongAVISO IMPORTANTE!/strongbr /br /Luego de revisar detenidamente me di cuenta de que evidentemente los capítulos se habían subido en un formato erróneo, ahora está todo en orden, para que puedan leer /br /Gracias por disfrutar la historia y avisarme, espero traerles la segunda parte muy /br /emCon cariño, Dulcis. /em/p 


End file.
